La Maravillosa KiriDeku Week
by AlannaU3U
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shots y Drabbles creados especialmente para la KiriDeku Week 2018, del 12 al 18 de febrero.
1. Lunes: Celos

\- Midoriya...

\- ¿Mm? – Se volteó el chico cabellos verdes observando a su amigo bicolor.

\- ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

Ambos estaban tras un arbusto con una extraña ropa estilo militar y un par de binoculares. La verdad, Todoroki no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero con tal de apoyar a su amigo se metía en lo que sea.

El motivo de todo ese extraño comportamiento era Kirishima.

En un determinado momento de su vida, Izuku había desarrollado una extraña rivalidad con Katsuki. A medida que el tiempo transcurría, una serie de confusos sentimientos por el otro fueron dándose lugar, pero a pesar de ello, el pecoso jamás había sentido odio desde el corazón por el rubio.

Hasta que conoció a Kirishima y comenzó a desarrollar una profunda atracción hacia él.

Una parte de él sabía que Kacchan no tenía la culpa de nada, que el pelirrojo era el que se le colgaba y lo arrastraba a todos lados mientras le sonreía, pero la otra parte quería que el rubio dejase de joder, que se lo quitase de encima como hacía con todos.

Cada día Midoriya se moría de celos viendo como el par de chicos interactuaba en la sala de clases, en los recreos, en los entrenamientos, a la hora del almuerzo, a la hora de la cena. Y apenas podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que las habitaciones de ambos estaban juntas. Su mente lo traicionaba de las maneras más crueles, imaginando que se escabullían a la cama del otro, que se acariciaban, se besaban, se abrazaban y otras cosas más.

Como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, ahora resultaba que al pelirrojo y al rubio se les había ocurrido salir solos a la ciudad.

Su mente rápidamente le había advertido que eso se trataba de una cita.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como le quitaban a Kirishima. Por eso, en cuanto los vio salir, fue en busca de su amigo Todoroki. Tras sopesarlo por un largo instante, el chico era la mejor opción para acompañarlo, era tranquilo y discreto. Si le decía lo que le pasaba guardaría el secreto y si por algún motivo intentaba cometer una estupidez él lo detendría.

\- ¿No deberíamos tan solo ir y preguntarles a dónde van? – La profunda voz del bicolor lo sacó de sus intensas cavilaciones llenas de susurros.

\- ¡No! – Gritó agudamente. – No funciona así, Todoroki-kun. Si se dan cuenta no tendrá sentido. Debemos averiguar si Kirishima-kun y Kacchan están saliendo en secreto, si nos ven lo ocultarán como siempre.

El de ojos heterocromáticos hizo una mueca confundido, él no le veía sentido a los irracionales celos de Midoriya.

\- ¿Por qué debería preocuparte? Kirishima y tú no son más que amigos.

Claras, concisas e hirientes. Las palabras de Todoroki siempre parecían ser de esa manera, por más inocencia con la que las dijese.

\- ¡Todoroki-kun! – El pecoso reprimió el llanto a duras penas. Sin embargo, se repuso para seguir espiando a la pareja de amigos. – No lo entenderías. Ahora sigamos viendo.

Ambos tomaron su binoculares y se asomaron a través del arbusto, pero cuando lograron enfocarlos solo pudieron observar la tela de dos pares de jeans, unos grises y otros negros.

Izuku se echó hacia atrás sobresaltado mientras arrojaba los binoculares hacia cualquier lado. Shouto por su lado, se retiró los binoculares tranquilamente y miró hacia arriba, topándose con dos pares de ojos carmesíes.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? – Los afilados dientes del pelirrojo hicieron su aparición cuando sonrió al verlos.

Bakugou solo los observaba con su habitual ira, pero no parecía sorprendido por la presencia de ambos.

\- ¡E-E-Estábamos entrenando! ¡Si! ¡Practicando camuflaje! ¡¿Verdad, Todoroki-kun?! – Izuku temblaba intensamente mientras movía las manos hacía todos lados con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Anda hombre! Eso está muy bien, pero si van a camuflarse no deberían hablar tan alto. – Comentó tiernamente Kirishima.

\- No nos estábamos camuflando. Midoriya los estaba siguiendo porque le gusta Kirishima y está celoso de que salga junto a Bakugou. – El bicolor ni siquiera se inmutó tras delatar a su amigo. - Yo solo lo acompaño.

Tanto Izuku como Eijiro se quedaron de piedra mientras observaban boquiabiertos a Shouto. Katsuki en cambio soltó una inesperada risotada.

\- Sabía que al estúpido Deku le gustaba Kirishima. – Dijo como si nada y luego se dirigió al pelirrojo. – Te dije que se ponía más idiota que de costumbre cuando te veía. Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que el bastardo quería matarme.

El tono intimidador con el que pronunció la última frase bastó para que Izuku soltará un quejido angustiado.

\- Espiar a las personas no es muy varonil. – Logró enunciar el pelirrojo. – Pero hacerlo por la persona que te gusta me parece bastante valiente. Aunque hubiera sido mejor que te confesaras desde el principio, Midoriya.

La radiante sonrisa de Kirishima hizo al pecoso sonrojarse en exceso mientras Bakugou los miraba asqueado.

\- Vámonos bastardo mitad-mitad. – El rubio se dirigió hacia el bicolor. – Ya que el pelos de mierda se va a quedar con Deku vas a tener que acompañarme a comprar zapatos.

Todoroki asintió con calma mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose para quitarse las hojas de encima, luego agitó la mano como despedida al par de chicos y se retiró junto al rubio.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre Izuku y Eijiro, pero pronto el pecoso se armó de valor para decir las palabras que tanto tiempo se había estado guardando. Aunque la respuesta no fuera la mejor, al menos todo esto le había servido para deshacerse del odio que sentía por Kacchan y aprender a no confiar del todo en Todoroki.

\- ¡Me gustas, Kirishima-kun!

\- Tú también me gustas, Midoriya. – Contestó radiante el pelirrojo mientras le tomaba las manos.

\- ¿E- Eso nos hace novios? – Izuku quería explotar de emoción.

\- Creo que si. – Kirishima fundía de a poco el sonrojo de su rostro con el color de su cabello.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron, a lo lejos Todoroki y Bakugou vieron la escena y decidieron ir a celebrar con soba fría y comida picante la unión de sus mejores amigos.


	2. Martes: Amor no correspondido

Si era sincero, Kirishima había sobrevivido a muchos corazones rotos y amores no correspondidos en el transcurso de su corta vida.

Una característica se repetía en todos: Jamás había necesitado expresar su sentimientos para darse cuenta que sería rechazado.

O al menos eso pensaba él, dentro de su retorcido punto de vista.

Sus últimos tres enamoramientos eran los que más se le venían a la mente. Quizás porque por ellos había sentido la atracción más fuerte hasta el momento y aun sentía miles de cosas por ellos.

La primera había sido Ashido.

Una fuerte, animada y hermosa chica que había demostrado su valentía frente a un villano mientras defendía a sus amigas a pesar del miedo que la invadía.

Ver tanta valor en ella había despertado un particular interés que derivó en amor, pero antes de que pudiese profundizar en ello ya se había dado cuenta que no había forma de que ambos estuvieran juntos alguna vez.

Mina había actuado a pesar del temor. Él, en cambio, solo pudo atinar a observar la escena con las piernas temblándole.

No era lo suficientemente hombre para estar a su lado en aquel momento.

El segundo había sido Kaminari.

No era un chico muy inteligente, tampoco muy valiente, ni muy macho que digamos. Pero le atraía su gran sentido del humor, sus tiernos gestos y su constante parloteo.

Sintió una rápida conexión con él hasta que se dio cuenta del algo fundamental: El chico parecía bastante heterosexual.

Kirishima no podía asegurar del todo la sexualidad del chico, pero las constantes invitaciones a salir a chicas, los comentarios morbosos junto a Mineta y su repentino acercamiento a Jirou, demostraba que era poco probable que quisiera algo más que una amistad con él.

No podía cambiar a las personas. Al menos se resignaba con ser su amigo.

El tercero fue Bakugou.

Ni siquiera se había recuperado de sus enamoramientos anteriores cuando el rubio cenizo le atrapó.

Y es que no pudo evitar sentir cosas por él cuando era el perfecto ejemplo de masculinidad, era todo lo varonil que Kirishima deseaba ser. Bakugou era extremadamente fuerte, sea con su quirk o sin él, tenía músculos definidos, una personalidad agresiva propia de la naturaleza masculina y lo mejor: lo veía a él como un igual, como su compañero.

No había sido tan sencillo al principio, pero demostrar que él podía apoyarlo en repetidas ocasiones había hecho que Bakugou lo reconozca.

Pero había una característica en el rubio que le gustaba y lo destruía a la vez: Su ambición.

El rubio era extremadamente ambicioso, aspiraba siempre a lo mejor y eso despertaba en Kirishima una gran admiración, pero también se dio cuenta pronto que eso hacía que Bakugou no sintiese interés romántico por alguien.

El rubio no necesitaba romances en su vida, eran un obstáculo para su camino como héroe y Kirishima tuvo que aceptarlo.

Luego de tres experiencias como esas, era natural que nuestro querido pelirrojo temblase de miedo al siquiera pensar que alguien era lindo.

Pero algunas cosas son inevitables.

¿Cómo no iba a fijarse en el adorable pecoso de ojos y cabellos verdes? No había forma en que evitase.

El chico era amoroso con cada persona en la clase, se preocupaba por todos ellos e incluso por aquello a quienes no conocía. Tenía un carácter perseverante y valiente.

Al principio se volaba los huesos, articulaciones y músculos como desquiciado con su quirk, pero Kirishima le atribuía cierta fortaleza al hecho de soportar semejante dolor y cargar con las cicatrices que sus brazos llevaban.

Además eso ya estaba en el pasado por el momento, ahora manejaba su quirk de forma bastante impresionante y en la última misión que ambos habían tenido, Midoriya destacó mucho.

Sin embargo, esta vez su enamoramiento fue distinto. Algo nuevo despertó en él, ya harto de terminar las cosas sin siquiera empezarlas.

¿Cómo podía ser que a pesar de todos los cambios que había implantado en su vida aun no era lo suficientemente hombre para confesar sus sentimientos?

Era inaceptable.

Por lo que una noche, decidió citar a Midoriya en su habitación. El chico lo miró extrañado ante su invitación, pero no dudó en aceptarla.

Ya en el balcón, ambos chicos se miraron fijamente mientras eran espiados por la intrusa luna llena que iluminaba sus rostros.

\- ¿Querías decirme algo, Kirishima-kun? – Izuku preguntó nervioso por la intensa mirada carmesí sobre él.

Eijirou inhaló profundamente un par de veces ante la desconcertada mirada del pecoso y tomando impulso se inclinó en una reverencia mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Me gustas mucho, Midoriya! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

\- ¡S-Si!

La aguda, temblorosa y cortada voz de Izuku los dejó dudando a ambos.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Estaba aceptando sus sentimientos? ¿Aceptaba ser su novio?

\- E-es decir… Y-Yo… T-También me atraes. - Confesó el pecoso mientras se sonrojaba violentamente. – Muchas veces he pensado en lo genial que eres. Ya sabes, adoptar de alguna forma el nombre de tu héroe favorito para honrarlo no es fácil. – El chico de ojos verdes comenzó a explicarse. – De alguna manera me gustaría ser como tú, también tengo a alguien a quien me gustaría honrar y enorgullecer. ¡Pero no es solo eso! Eres muy amable con todos, fuerte y brillante. – Midoriya miraba al sorprendido pelirrojo con emoción y tenacidad. – Creo que es imposible no sentir algo por una persona como tú, Kirishima-kun. Así que si, intentar ser novios suena bien para mi.

Eijirou quedó pasmado por un largo instante, Izuku lo había halagado enormemente, pero no solo eso. Se dio cuenta de que el pecoso sentía exactamente las mismas cosas que él, por primera vez sus sentimientos no podían ser más mutuos y correspondidos.

Envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo fue lo único a lo que atinó para apaciguar sus agitados corazones y era más que suficiente para empezar de nuevo.


	3. Miércoles: Fluff

Kirishima se encogió levemente al sentir la luz de la ventana colarse a través de las cortinas y pegar directo en sus ojos. Al percatarse de que estaba colgando en el borde de la cama, se dio vuelta mientras se movía hacia el centro del colchón, pero al hacerlo notó que su acompañante no estaba junto a él.

Moviéndose en lo que su flojera le permitía, logró llegar al borde contrario de la cama, se asomó con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que observó a Midoriya tendido boca abajo en el suelo.

Chasqueó la lengua y odiaba admitirlo, pero estuvo a punto de dejar al chico allí, hasta que lo vio temblar de frío y se compadeció de él.

Con cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo subió hasta la cama para luego arroparlo. Lo abrazó para transmitirle su calor mientras el pecoso comenzó a despertar lentamente.

Eijiro miró con atención a su novio. Primero se fijó en sus carnosos labios, pero resecos. Luego, examinó cada una de sus pequeñas pecas y su pálida piel al despertar, subió para admirar las moradas ojeras y por último se dirigió a sus ojos entreabiertos, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos jade, aunque con algunas lagañas en el lagrimal derecho.

La vista frente a él lo obligó a sonreír, porque puede que su novio no fuese la cosa más bella al despertar, pero para él era más que perfecto.

\- No sé en qué momento terminé en el suelo. – Murmuró Izuku acurrucándose contra el pecho del pelirrojo.

\- Siempre te mueves mucho y yo doy patadas, quizá entre ambos lo logramos. – Comentó entre risas Kirishima. - ¿Me levanto a preparar café?

\- No. Quédate conmigo. – El pecoso lo abrazó con fuerza.

Y Eijiro no pudo hacer más obedecerlo mientras hundía su nariz entre los suaves y perfumados cabellos rizados de Izuku, porque sabía que esa última frase implicaba más allá de quedarse recostados en la cama hasta tarde. Ese "Quédate conmigo" era una invitación a pasarse la vida juntos.


	4. Jueves: Kacchan

Katsuki observó con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo y al pecoso frente a él.

Era sábado en la noche y como sus compañeras estaban teniendo su "Noche de chicas" a Kaminari se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tener una noche especial también ellos.

Evidentemente, muchos descartaron la idea. Aoyama había dicho que necesitaba su sueño de belleza, Iida reclamó que debían dormirse temprano para rendir bien mañana, Kouda tenía que alimentar a su conejito, Tokoyami debía recargar a Dark Shadow, Shoji simplemente estaba cansado y Mineta se iba a masturbar.

De los que quedaban, Satou se fue a la cocina a preparar un pastel para todos y Ojiro fue el primero en quedarse dormido.

Entre los 6 restantes solo se les ocurrió ponerse a jugar videojuegos. Mientras Sero y Todoroki estaban teniendo una carrera de autos, Kaminari le estaba rayando la cola a Ojiro.

Y luego estaba Bakugou.

Maldiciendo al cielo por hacerle caso al pelirrojo y haberse quedado ahí. No entendía para qué Eijiro había insistido tanto en que esté allí si solo iba a estar coqueteando con el estúpido Deku.

Porque si creía que él era tonto le iba a volar todos los putos dientes de tiburón.

Hace ya más de un mes que Kirishima andaba de allá para acá detrás del pecoso. Apenas y se veía una cabellera verde salía corriendo como poseído.

El darse cuenta de eso le sentó como mil patadas al estómago.

Kirishima era su mejor amigo y Deku… Ya no se llevaban tan mal, pero imaginarlos juntos le daba arcadas.

Lo peor fue notar los brillantes ojos del pecoso al ver a Eijirou.

Como si no fuera suficiente que el pelirrojo estuviese enamorado de Deku, ahora resultaba que era correspondido.

Y esta noche parecía ideal, pues ambos estaban extremadamente cerca en el sofá, Kirishima casi pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros del más bajo y éste cada que le hablaba entre susurros se acercaba mucho a su rostro.

Si no estuvieran con todos ellos se estarían comiendo la boca.

\- Qué puto asco. ¿Qué sigue, Kaminari y Sero? – Pensaba ya cabreado Katsuki.

Casi se explota los ojos al ver a Sero dirigirle una mirada cargada de ternura al rubio que estaba concentrado ahora dibujándole penes en la frente a Ojiro.

\- La madre que me parió. ¿Por qué son todos tan homosexuales? – Dijo en un gruñido bajo.

\- ¿Lo dices porque Todoroki ha estado mirándote todo este tiempo? – Soltó Kaminari riéndose mientras el bicolor se sonrojaba levemente.

\- ¡¿Ah?! – Incrédulo se volteó a ver al nombrado.- Por favor no, bastardo mitad-mitad. Ya tengo suficiente con Deku y el pelos de mierda.

Los enamorados se separaron rápidamente a cada lado del sofá mientras sus caras parecían a punto de explotar.

\- ¡Kacchan!

\- ¡Bakugou!

Denki y Sero comenzaron a reírse como desquiciados, tanto que Ojiro se despertó sobresaltado.

\- ¡Santa mierda, váyanse a una habitación de una puta vez! ¡Me tienen enfermo! – Gritaba Bakugou.

\- ¡Aún es muy pronto para eso, Kacchan! – Se alarmó Izuku. - ¡Aún no hemos decidido quién irá arriba!

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿No es obvio que tú, maldito Deku?! – Katsuki solo pensó eso porque tenía que apoyar a su amigo para que sea mejor que el pecoso. - ¡Qué te la metan no es varonil, Kirishima! ¡No dejes que el puto Deku te gane!

\- ¡Lo que dice Kacchan es mentira! ¡Soportar el dolor es masculino, Kirishima-kun! – Afirmaba Midoriya.

Mientras Izuku y Katsuki discutían, Kaminari y Sero se reían escandalosamente, Ojiro y Todoroki no entendían muy bien qué pasaba, Satou llegaba con el recién horneado pastel, y Kirishima se moría de vergüenza intentando que el sofá se lo tragara.


	5. Viernes: Medieval

Midoriya le rezaba a todos los dioses de todas las religiones que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, porque estaba seguro de que serían sus últimos momentos si ese gigante dragón rojo frente a él se lo tragaba.

Observó con terror como el dragón se acercó a él lentamente y con sus afilados dientes destrozó de una vez su espada.

\- ¡P-p-por favor! ¡Ten piedad! ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Yo no quiero hacerte daño! – Logró decir con la voz entrecortada de miedo, sin importarle que no pudiera entenderle.

Cerró los ojos cuando vio a la extraña criatura abrir la boca.

Sin embargo una nube de humo cubrió el lugar y pronto se asomó de ella un atractivo joven de cabellos rojos, con una brillante sonrisa igual de afilada que la del aterrador dragón.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Yo tampoco quería asustarte de esa forma! – Respondió sonriente el chico mientras tomaba la mano de Izuku y la estrechaba a modo de saludo. – Debo asegurarme que nadie entre a dañar los terrenos de mi amo, pero pareces un buen humano así que lo dejaré pasar.

Deku de todas formas no podía parar de temblar ante el tacto del joven que seguía tomando su mano y la agitaba repetidas veces.

¿Cómo era posible que un dragón desvanezca y de repente aparezca un chico tan alegre?

\- T-Tú… Dragón… Humano… T-Terreno… Amo…

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No me presenté adecuadamente! Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijirou y soy un híbrido mitad humano y mitad dragón. ¡Encantado de conocerte!

El de cabellos verdes estaba pasando por tal impacto ante toda esa cantidad de información que se desplomó siendo atrapado por los fuertes brazos de Kirishima que lo observó alarmado.

\- Hey ¿Estas bien? – Le golpeó la mejilla suavemente. - ¡Hey! ¡Oye!

Sin embargo, Izuku se había desmayado.

…

Cuando Midoriya despertó se topó con la vista de un techo de paja sobre él. Lentamente comenzó a moverse, retirando las mantas que lo cubrían.

En el medio de la choza había una gran fogata iluminando y dando calidez al lugar.

Una cortina se abrió y el pelirrojo se asomó con algo de carne en unos pinchos.

\- ¡Anda hombre! ¡Por fin despiertas, fue tu turno de asustarme!

Izuku lo miró asombrado y rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

\- ¡Lamento causarte problemas!

El chico dragón soltó un suspiro aliviado mientras sonreía nuevamente.

\- Rayos, realmente tuve miedo de cagarla. No quería que me temieras, la verdad quería acercarme a ti de alguna forma. – Se sonrojó levemente. – Aunque mi amo es un humano, no todos los días conozco a humanos tan lindos y agradables como tú.

Izuku sentía su rostro arder. ¿Eran todos los dragones así? Porque con este definitivamente estaba teniendo un flechazo.

\- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? – Preguntó tímido Kirishima.

\- ¡Ah, lo siento! Soy Midoriya Izuku. – Respondió sobresaltado.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo frente a él sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Definitivamente estoy feliz de conocerte, Midoriya!

Y el pecoso también estaba muy feliz de conocerlo.


	6. Sábado: Cicatrices - Heridas

Kirishima frotaba con suavidad la esponja llena de jabón en la suave y pecosa espalda de Midoriya. Ambos conversaban tranquilamente acerca de su día en el trabajo mientras tomaban su tradicional baño juntos.

Desde que empezaron a trabajar como héroes también obtuvieron la oportunidad de comenzar a vivir juntos, pero aunque pensaban que eso les iba a dar tiempo suficiente para compartir el día a día la verdad es que se hacía muy difícil. El trabajo era más desgastante de lo que pensaban y había ocasiones en que no querían nada más que llegar a casa y tirarse a la cama a dormir.

Tras un año completo de vivir de esa forma, un día decidieron que estaban hartos de apenas acostarse a dormir y luego despedirse en la mañana que instauraron una manera de poder compartir más tiempo.

Inevitablemente ambos debían bañarse todos los días, era imposible que no tuviesen que quitarse el sudor. Así que decidieron que ese pequeño instante serviría para seguir funcionando como siempre.

Era el momento especial en que podían hablar de cómo se sentían y podían seguir expresando el amor que tenían por el otro.

Mientras pasaba la esponja, Kirishima se detuvo por un segundo para soltarla y pasar su dedo delineando con cuidado las cicatrices en los brazos de su novio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Comentó un tanto extrañado Izuku.

\- Solo pensaba en lo mucho que significan estas marcas. – Respondió Eijirou. – Siempre me asombra cuando recuerdo lo mucho que sufrías con tu quirk y ahora eres el mejor héroe. Eres increíble.

El pecoso se sonrojó. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, Kirishima siempre lo emocionaba con sus palabras y gestos. Parecía que en algún momento obtuvo el poder agitar su corazón como nadie más lo hacía.

Con cuidado se volteó y dirigió su mano hacia el rostro del pelirrojo, palpando la cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho.

\- Tú también tienes una marca importante. – Sonrió Izuku.

\- ¿Esto? – Dijo Kirishima riendo. – Ya lo sabes, me la hice cuando mi quirk se manifestó, no es nada importante.

\- ¿No lo es? ¿Y no crees que si no tuvieras el quirk que tienes te habrías convertido en mi héroe favorito? Aunque no es solo cómo se manifestó. Es todo lo que vino después, es cómo aprendiste a ser el hombre tan valiente y masculino que amo.

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quién se ruborizó mientras Midoriya se acercaba y depositaba un suave beso sobre su párpado.

\- Maldición, eso fue tan varonil.

\- Aprendí del mejor. – Soltó riendo Izuku.


	7. Domingo: Verano - Otoño

Kirishima y Midoriya se estarían abrazando justo ahora…

Si no hiciera un calor del infierno.

Ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo, esperando el breve instante en el que el ventilador se giraba hacia su lado y los refrescaba por un momento.

El calor los tenía tan agotados que ni siquiera se daban el lujo de tener pensamientos lujuriosos por el otro a pesar de que estaban en bóxers, con la piel sudada y soltando jadeos en voz baja.

\- Cómo extraño el invierno. – Comentó Kirshima.

\- Mm… - Asintió Midoriya. – Quiero helado, pero ya se acabaron los que teníamos en el congelador.

\- ¿Llamemos a Bakugou? Así compra algunos de camino acá.

\- Cuando llegue va a matarnos…

\- De todas formas los va a comprar. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, nos quiere.

Midoriya soltó una risa leve mientras el pelirrojo tomaba su teléfono y llamaba a su explosivo amigo.

El chico no tardó en llegar y gracias al cielo no tuvieron que moverse para abrir la puerta, Bakugou tenía la llave de su departamento.

\- Bastardos de mierda, solo me utilizan para satisfacer sus necesidades. – Habló el rubio arrojándoles la bolsa con los botes plásticos.

\- ¡Gracias, Kacchan! Nos salvaste la vida.

\- Blasty es todo un héroe. – Dijo riendo Kirishima ante la mirada fastidiada de Katsuki.

\- Mientras ustedes pedazos de mierda, toman vacaciones y comen helado tendidos como lagartijas. Yo tengo que trabajar.

\- ¿Vas a ir con este calor a la agencia? ¡Vas a morir derretido, Kacchan! – Exclamó alarmado Izuku.

\- Nah, Deku idiota. Traje mi notebook para escribir algunos informes aquí.

Sacó su computador de su mochila y lo puso sobre la mesa baja mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a ellos.

\- ¿No quieres helado? – Dijo Eijirou acercándole una cucharada al rubio.

\- No, déjame tranquilo.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y los tres se sumieron en el silencio.

15 minutos después la pareja terminó su helado y Katsuki comenzó a sentirse fatigado por el calor. Apagó la laptop y se quitó la ropa mientras se tendía en el suelo para disfrutar el ventilador.

\- ¿Y si llamamos al bastardo mitad-mitad? Podría congelar la puta habitación. – Planteó Bakugou.

\- ¿No le tocaba turno? Alguien debe hacerse cargo de la agencia mientras no estamos. – Replicó Kirishima.

\- Con estas temperaturas no creo que los putos villanos tengan ganas de salir. Además tenemos más colegas ¿No? ¿Tú que dices Deku?

\- Kacchan tiene razón. A veces debemos confiar en los demás. – Respondió en tono serio intentando volver razonable su ridícula excusa. – Apoyar a tus compañeros también es parte de ser un héroe.

Kirishima los miró cansado a ambos, pero volvió a tomar su celular para marcarle al bicolor.

Una hora entera tuvieron que aguantar tirados, sintiendo como la temperatura aumentaba cada vez más y la electricidad se cortaba, dejándolos sin ventilador.

\- ¿Dónde mierda se metió el puto mitad-mitad? Joder a este paso tendremos que llamar al Pikachu. – Vociferó Bakugou abanicándose con una revista.

Para su suerte o desgracia, el timbre sonó y los tres se miraron.

\- Es su puta casa. Vayan a abrir la puerta. – Dijo el rubio.

\- A ti se te ocurrió llamar a Todoroki-kun. – Replicó Deku.

\- Fue el pelos de mierda el que lo llamó. – Contraatacó Katsuki señalando al pelirrojo.

\- Pero si eran ustedes los que hablaban acerca del compañerismo y ser un héroe… - Habló Kirishima.

\- Por eso mismo, a ti no se te ocurría nada. Ve a abrir la puerta, cariño. – Dictó Izuku mientras se tendía tranquilamente en el suelo.

A regañadientes le hizo caso a su novio y se levantó rápidamente, mareándose por un instante y caminando como un borracho hacia la puerta.

Ni siquiera saludó a Todoroki cuando lo arrastró hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué están en bóxers? – Habló extrañado Todoroki, a quién el calor no le hacía ni cosquillas y vestía sin problemas su traje de héroe. - ¿Y para que me llaman? Estaba trabajando en la oficina.

\- Refréscanos Todoroki-kun.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que actives tu puto quirk de hielitos.

\- La licencia profesional dice que debemos utilizar nuestros quirks solo para casos estrictamente necesarios. – Argumentó Shouto.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡La luz se cortó y llevamos todo el día cociéndonos como en un horno! ¡Es necesario! – Rogó Eijirou.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Nos sentimos como si nos estuvieran echando agua caliente encima! Así que activa tu quirk. – Demandó Katsuki.

\- Kacchan, esa no es una buena comparación… - Se escuchó el susurro de Izuku seguido de un "Callate, Deku".

El de ojos heterocromáticos los miró fijamente por un momento, luego soltó un suspiro y activó su quirk, creando una fina capa de hielo en el suelo.

Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, ya que de alguna forma los tres chicos terminaron pegados a él disfrutando el frío que emanaba su cuerpo.

Al final, se pasaron toda la tarde abrazados.


End file.
